


Shucks

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Alfyn comes back home after going on a field day. However, he finds a surprise along the way.





	Shucks

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is one of many fics that I still have to upload lol. Please enjoy! ^_^

“Shucks. Today was tiring, to say the very least,” Alfyn sighed in relief as he stood in front of his home after an exhausting day of collecting ingredients, “well, I can rest now and spend time with Primrose.”

As he entered his home, the apothecary found no one inside, much to his bewilderment. Once he kicked his boots off to the floor and left his items on the table, he began his search for Primrose. 

“Primrose? Are you even home?” Alfyn called out to his love, making his way down the hallway until he noticed that his and Primrose’s bedroom door was partially open, “huh, I wonder.”

However, as Alfyn peered his face into the bedroom, his eyes were met at the sight of Primrose sprawling on their bed, but he noticed that she was completely nude, much to his shock. He then saw the myriad of jewelry that she decided to keep on, finding it to be quite arousing.

“S-shucks!”

“How quaint of you to arrive at such a convenient time, Alfyn,” Primrose commented sensually as she wiggled her finger to beckon him to her, “won’t you join me?”

Rather hesitant of her request, Alfyn proceeded to stammer in response. “S-shucks, Prim! Don’t you feel c-cold without anything on?”

“I’ve only been naked for at least an hour now. Knowing your patterns of when you arrive home, I wanted to give you a surprise welcome.” the dancer explained, smirking at Alfyn as he made careful steps to her bedside.

“T-to be honest, I dunno what to do.” he mentioned, sitting on the bed as his back was facing Primrose, fiddling with his thumbs.

Failing to sense the fumble of the bed, Alfyn had felt a pair of bare arms and the clinging of bracelets wrapping around his neck, as well as pair of breasts pressing onto his back, definitely not helping his case in the slightest.

“You humor me, love,” she murmured, delivering his neck a few soft kisses, “I think the both of us know as to what you have in mind.”

“Well, you’re not wrong at all. I was just astounded,” Alfyn admitted, grinning as he placed his hands onto Primrose’s soft ones, “Oh! I almost forgot.”

Before Primrose knew it, Alfyn had let go of her hold as he rushed away from the room, much to her confusion. However, a minute later, the apothecary returned back as his hands were wet.

“Sorry for the wait. I was out and about, and so my hands were dirty y’know.” Alfyn reasoned, giving out a hearty laugh before residing back to Primrose’s side.

Primrose let out a giggle as she brought her love down to her, his clothed crotch brushing near her leg. His forehead leaned towards her as the dancer wrapped her arms around his back. The two indulged themselves into a loving kiss. She fumbled with his jacket, urging for him to take it off along with the rest of his clothing. Alfyn broke away from the kiss as he got on his knees and proceeded to remove the layer of clothes from his torso.

“Thank you for the small show,” she teased as her fingers wandered to her pussy, her eyes monitoring Alfyn’s erection, “don’t suppose you can give me an encore?”

Getting the hint, Alfyn nodded at her request as he unbuckled the belt around his pants, removing them along with his underwear as his cock was left in full view, causing Primrose to lick her lips.

“S-staring at me for that long is kinda embarrassing, Prim.” Alfyn stuttered, looking away from her.

“Can’t help it, Alfyn dear.” Primrose commented teasingly, winking at him, “you still have to provide me more of the VIP treatment.”

Alfyn proceeded to hop on the bed as he embraced Primrose in his arms. The two went on to share a deep and loving kiss, their tongues venturing into each other’s mouths. Taking the initiative, the apothecary’s hand roamed from one of the dancer’s hips to the core of her pussy, gently rubbing on her folds, causing her to squeal in his mouth.

To retaliate back at Alfyn, Primrose decided to have a firm hold on his dick, stroking it to the point of him muffling as he closed his eyes.

“Y-yikes,” Alfyn muttered in surprise as he retreated his mouth away from Primrose’s, laughing sheepishly while his hand stood in place on the dancer’s slit, “your hold was a little rough.”

“Sorry, love. Let me make that up for you.” she apologized, smiling at him before trailing kisses on his neck as she scooted herself down to his pelvic region, nearing her goal.

“Just gonna say, I didn’t get a chance to fully wash myself.” he warned, catching his breath.

Primrose nodded her head sideways in humor. “I’m fully aware, but it’s not going to hinder me at the moment.”

Suddenly, before Alfyn could answer back, he felt the warm sensation of Primrose’s mouth engulfing his cock. He bit his lip as he tried to maintain his breathing. Primrose took a glance at her love, finding him in a state of euphoria as she heard his moans. She wrapped her fingers intricately at the base of his shaft, twirling her tongue around the glans before proceeding to take in his dick once more.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Primrose asked him in a seductively delighted manner, one hand fiddling his balls while the other slowly stroked his member, “just know that I don’t give this kind of treatment to anyone but you, and only you.”

The dancer continued to suck on his cock as he struggled to maintain his composure, grasping onto the bedsheets in haste. He felt a built-up from his lower region, as though his release was coming soon.

“P-Primrose, here it c-“ Alfyn’s words were shut off as he spewed his sperm inside Primrose’s mouth without warning, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

He let out a few small thrusts before his movement died down. As the apothecary was trying to regain himself, Primrose took a moment to revel in his essence, cleaning up her mouth in the process.

“That was sweetening, to say the very least. However, the show has just started, Alfyn. Are you prepared?” the dancer questioned in mirth as she crawled back to his side, her hand tracing his abs.

In an instant, Primrose noticed the shift that rattled their bed as Alfyn crawled down to her lower half, his face in front of her glistening pussy. The tables had turned on the dancer as she braced for the next act of their show.

“And I hope to put up a good act, Primrose.” Alfyn stated earnestly as he began to lick the folds of her pussy.

She quelled the sounds of her moans by having her mouth completely shut, but to no avail as she let out a few noises in the room. Her eyes were half-way closed as she felt his tongue prodding its way inside the wet caverns of her slit.

“A-Alfyn…” Primrose muttered, squirming around the bed as she brought her hands to his hair, ruffling it as he continued his ministrations.

He didn’t say a word as he only focused on pleasuring Primrose. The apothecary decided to insert one of his fingers into her pussy, tentatively thrusting it inside her as he heard a loud shriek coming from the dancer.

“Easy there, Prim. Don’t want our neighbors to hear us, y’know.” Alfyn noted as he began to laugh.

“W-well, e-easy for you to s-say,” she countered as she wrapped her legs around his head, her anklets making contact with the back of his head, “but I want more.”

“Not somethin’ that I can’t handle.” he quipped with confidence as he smothered his face on Primrose’s slit, placing his hands on her thighs.

The dancer’s legs clutched onto Alfyn’s head for dear life. She knew to never underestimate his love despite his innocent and caring appearance. “H-how do y-you know my weak s-spots?”

She felt him chuckle from her lower regions until he disconnected himself from her, wiping his mouth with his forearm as he grinned at his love.

“I can read you like a book, Primrose. That sounded cheesy.” he answered as he collapsed on the bed.

Nodding in agreement, Primrose proceeded to get on all fours as she faced the bedframe, settling her hands on it as she tilted her head to face her love, her eyes desensitized by lust.

“Please try not to keep me waiting, Alfyn,” she pleaded, using her hand to open the folds of her pussy, “we’re just getting to the next part of the show.”

Alfyn’s dick grew hard again as he positioned himself behind Primrose, getting on his knees as he guided his dick towards her entrance, the tip brushing her slit. He then placed his hands on her hips as he thrusted into her, causing the both of them to moan in response.

“S-shucks, that felt a-amazing.” Alfyn whispered as he tried to keep his grin, unlike Primrose whose face was contorted.

N-no lie in that, A-Alfyn,” Primrose agreeded slowly, urging him for more, “make love to me.”

His thrusts had quickened as one of his hands trailed around Primrose’s back, observing how her facial expression was strained, even if her face was somewhat obscured from his sight. The inner walls of Primrose’s pussy wrapped around his dick, refusing to let go. Alfyn’s hands caressed Primrose’s hip bones, tracing the features as he pounded her. It wasn’t the first time that they’ve fucked in a position such as that but he couldn’t help but feel flustered for committing such a dirty act. But alas, it was part of their own personal show.

“Damn, you’re so i-incredible, Primrose.” he muttered, leaning his body so that his face could make contact with the back of her neck.

“T-thank you, love.” she agreed happily as she dragged his face for a kiss while he fucked her.

The sounds of their skin making contact along with their groans of pleasure infested their bedroom. Alfyn let out a guttural groan as his dick managed to hit one of Primrose’s weak spots in her pussy. He fondled her breasts with his hand, flicking one of her nipples as their kiss had perpetuated.

The two separated themselves away from their kiss as Alfyn reverted back to his original position, continuing to fuck Primrose to his heart’s content. Her movement was alluring, especially on how her hips swayed with every motion.

“Time to change positions, don’t you think?” he suggested, seeing her nod in agreement.

He then took his cock away from her pussy as he laid his head on the soft pillow, crossing his arms behind his back.

Primrose motioned herself to Alfyn’s lap, straddling his hips as she stroked his wet dick, noticing the cocky grin on her love’s face. “Getting a bit confident, huh.”

“Guess you can put it that way.” he simply stated, sighing in content.

“I see,” Primrose commented as she guided his dick to her slit, “shall we go on?”

He nodded wholeheartedly as she brought his cock back inside her once again.

“G-gods.” the dancer gasped, placing her hands on Alfyn’s abdomen as she rode him.

The apothecary let out a grunt as he helped her by thrusting upwards. He placed one of his hands on her thigh while the other ventured to the valley of her breasts, teasing them. She decided to gyrate her hips slow and sensual, and as a result, Alfyn’s eyes shot up in surprise, matching Primrose’s reaction from earlier.

“S-shucks.” Alfyn cursed out.

Not giving a care in the world or trying to suppress it, Primrose’s moans intensified. She enjoyed the feeling of his dick inside her pussy, as though they were connected as one. Alfyn stared on how her jewelry moved back and forth, finding it to be erotic; he had to thank her later for that. The dancer proceeded to remove her headband, letting her hair cascade down like a waterfall.

“You’re so beautiful, Primrose.” he affirmed, smiling at her weakly.

“Oh, y-you’re only flattering m-me, Alfyn,” Primrose teased, and then continued before Alfyn could interrupt, “I’m merely jesting you. I know that you fully mean it. As do I to you, my love.”

Alfyn’s arms encircled around Primrose’s back, bringing her down to him as his thrusts intensified. It seemed as though he was calling her name in a mantra.

“Primrose. Primrose.” he repeated.

“Yeah, t-that’s me, Alfyn,” she joked at him once again, pecking his lips with hers, “sorry. I just love jesting you.”

Alfyn brought his face to the crook of her neck, basking in her scent as he felt his release incoming. Alas, all shows had to come to an end, but more would be in bound in the future, and that was good enough for him. 

“I-inside. Can it be inside?” he asked, his face also contorted.

“Yes. Do it inside.” she commanded, delving the both of them back into a heated kiss.

His thrusts became rapid as he finally came inside her. Alfyn’s cum filled up Primrose to the brim, the latter noting a warm feeling from within her core. Once the apothecary’s thrusts had died down, the dancer hopped off from his dick, sprawling to her side as felt a bit of his cum leaking from her slit. She panted heavily, sweat mapping all over her body.

Alfyn decided to also collapse to his side, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he felt Primrose’s arm resting across his torso. Her legs brushed onto his as he brought her into a loving embrace.

“T-that was quite a show that we had going on, Prim.” Alfyn pointed out sheepishly, hearing Primrose laughing in response.

“Agreed. Y-you never cease to amaze me, love. Such vigor had me knocked off my feet.” Primrose replied, much to Alfyn’s embarrassment.

“Ok, now you’re flattering me.” he playfully retorted, rubbing the back of her shoulder blades with his hand.

“It’s true, dear.” the dancer defended herself, smirking at him afterwards.

“I know you do,” he stated, staring at her jewelry again, “good idea for you to wear nothing but your jewelry. It was pretty sexy, if ya ask me.”

“Does that turn you on, Alfyn? Oh my, who knew that you could have such a perverse mindset.” she teased, kissing him on the lips afterwards.

Alfyn merely shrugged in response, having no shame in hiding it. “It was alluring, can’t help it.”

Before Primrose’s eyelids grew heavy, she was able to mutter out a few last words. “I love you, Alfyn.”

“I love you, too, Primrose.” Alfyn responded back as he pulled her face to his chest as sleep had engulfed the two. Well, until Primrose had one more thing to say.

“Say, Alfyn?” the dancer wondered.

“Yes, Prim?” he replied, curious as to what she had to say.

The dancer mindlessly traced her finger on the apothecary’s chest, a smirk evident on her face. “What do you say we take a bath together after we wake up?”

A blush formed on Alfyn’s face, knowing full well of her intentions.

“Well, shucks.”


End file.
